Palace Spiders
by PinkPastel
Summary: Before there was Aladdin, there were a ton of suitors. Jasmine and her best friend servant, Parvuna, have to fight them off in some way creative and amusing.


**This is for my friend MaxAnyaElphie on here. Her character Parvuna is hers, but she allowed me to use it for the purpose of this story. **

**To read more about Parvuna, read her fanfic Street Mouse-** s/6681057/1/bStreet_b_bMouse_b

"Jasmine! The prince is still waiting for you downstairs! Why are there so many spiders!" the bumbling Sultan said annoyed with his daughter and the spiders as he hobbled back down the stairs from his daughter's bedroom. The spiders had infested the palace. They were everywhere. They were on the beds, on the walls, and even on Raja.

Jasmine was with her servant and best friend Parvuna in her bedroom. Having heard this, Jasmine sighed,"Vuna, I'm not in the mood for a prince, especially with these spiders. In fact, when am I ever? Do you know where Raja is?"

Vuna started," Why send Raja…"

"Why not? It was funny the last time he scared the pants off that one prince. Literally", Jasmine interrupted with her moodiness as she carelessly flopped herself on her bed uncaring of the spiders.

"No," Vuna replied being misunderstood, "Why send Raja send when we can scare him off ourselves?" Vuna smiled mischievously. "Wait," she stopped suddenly, "Are you thinking what I am thinking. Jasmine stared mindlessly at Vuna for a few seconds. There was a great pause in the conversation "Obviously not"

"I don't think this is the best idea. I mean. What if you get in trouble?" Jasmine hesitated. She didn't want to lose her best friend.

"It will be fine! Just invite the Prince for lunch and I will do the rest," Vuna replied confidently.

Jasmine and the overly confident prince dressed in purple outfit drenched in jewels sat at a table outside surrounded by a sanctuary of green plants. Birds were flying through the air and the area had a beautiful view overall. Despite these surroundings, Jasmine's stomach churned. She always sent Raja to scare away suitors. She didn't know what Vuna was going to do. What would happen if she was fired? She could not live without her best friend.

These thoughts and more went through Jasmine's mind as an appetizer came and went along with the main course and a dull conversation about the Prince's home and how beautiful Jasmine is. Just like every other prince, he had come to marry her with knowing only about her beauty. Jasmine wanted Raja to rip the pants off of this guy and send him back to his wonderful home he has been talking about. Vuna better scare off this prince or she would not be too happy. Thinking about the plan got Jasmine more anxious by the minute. How was Vuna going to scare off the Prince?

Her question had been answered when she saw Vuna come out with two dessert plates. "Your dessert," Vuna said with a satisfied smile, "It's a new recipe I made up myself" Vuna winked at Jasmine as she placed herself away from the couple. As if waiting for feedback. Jasmine's stomach churned. She didn't even want to eat it she was so nervous.

The ridiculous prince cut into his baklava. "Is there a bug in this?" The prince pointed at a black spot in the baklava, obviously disgusted.

Jasmine saw the black spot. It was a bug. She replied carefully, using all of her innocence while taking a bite of her dessert. "I don't know what you are talking about"

"It must be the special ingredient I put in," Vuna said with bright eyes and an overly excited smile.

Unable to refuse Vuna's reaction the prince continued eating his dessert. Jasmine could see Vuna suppressing her laugh. Jasmine started to relax and play it up a little more. It was kind of fun. Finally, the prince hits a full spider. "Take this back!" he yells "There is a spider in here!"

"I see no spider. It would be a waste and very offensive if you didn't eat it. My servant can take small actions like that extremely bad," Jasmine interrupts quietly, as if to shield Vuna from the nasty comments.

"Is it to your liking sir?" Vuna asks acting eager.

"This is great!" The Prince, feeling bad for the servant asks, "What is your secret ingredient?"

"Spiders!" Vuna replies excitedly, "They add wonderful flavoring to everything! The cook here is starting to put spiders in everything now seeing that they are all over the palace"

Shocked the prince quickly mumbles, "Um, I have to leave"

"Oh, but don't you want to stay for dinner?" Jasmine asks genuinely disappointed. It was fun messing with this prince.

The Prince starts packing up his stuff and starts running off "Oh no, that's fine"

"I'll pack you some food for you trip," Vuna says quickly.

"Not necessary. I thank you for your hospitality!" the prince yells as he runs off. That was the last Jasmine and Vuna heard from him.

As Jasmine and Vuna walked back into the palace giggling the Sultan noticed them. "Where is the prince? You didn't scare him did you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, father. He didn't like our palace's cooking so he left without even saying goodbye," Jasmine replied using her innocence again. Maybe she should try this more often.

"I guess it makes sense, I know I wouldn't want to stay somewhere the rest of my life where I didn't like the food"

**Reviews would be helpful! Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
